Life of a Waitress
by DemonicVictoria
Summary: Well, I guess the title pretty much explains all. This is taken place in Antarctica before the penguins even got to the Central Park Zoo. My summaries suck Dx
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This fic is about a café in Antarctica and the penguins eat there every day. You know what I can't sum it up I just know that I was really hungry when I wrote this! xD**

Victoria waddled around the café she worked in with a wide smile on her beak. She had her outfit on, it was a white and purple dress frilled at the end, it was short to where it showed part of her tail feathers. She had a note pad in her left flipper, and a pen in the front pocket in her dress. Her hat was on backwards, her bangs teased. She didn't care if her hat matched her outfit, she didn't like the dress at all but she had to wear it if she wanted to keep her job at the café. The café was in Antarctica. (So the penguins in this story live in Antarctica because they can) But of course, Victoria wasn't the only waitress there. Marlene also worked there (Lol plot twist bet you didn't expect that! Well… You probably did…) She had the same outfit on, her note pad looked different than Victoria's so they knew who's was who's.

The penguins waddled into the café, and smiled. Victoria grabbed 4 menus, and showed the penguins to their booth. Skipper and Private sat on one side of the booth, Kowalski and Rico sitting on the other side of the booth so they were facing Skipper and Private. Victoria sat beside Kowalski, at the edge of the chair, and looked at Skipper.

"So boys, how are you doing today?" said Victoria, in a cheerful mood. The weather was great, there weren't any complaining customers, it was the perfect day. It was rare that she had days like these.

"We're doing just great, thank you for asking Victoria. We have a mission to go on later, but we aren't too worried about it" Skipper looked over his team.

"Oh sounds fun. Just like always!" Victoria giggled. "Well what would you guys like to drink?" Victoria pulled out her note pad and pen.

"Fish Shake!" Rico smiled, and licked his beak at the thought of fish.

"I'll take a Coke please" Private smiled.

"Diet Dr. Pepper please" Kowalski said, trying to think about the calories.

"And I'll take the A&W Root Beer" Skipper said, watching Victoria write down the drinks on her note pad.

"Alright! Coming right up you guys!" Victoria smiled, and hopped out of the booth, fixing the bottom of the outfit, and waddling to the back of the cash register, where the soda machine was. Rico watched her waddle away, and saw how her hips sorta' swayed with her waddle. A light blush came to his cheeks. Kowalski noticed, and elbowed him, knocking Rico out of his little daze.

"Rico… don't tell me! You're in love with the waitress, Victoria" Skipper chuckled, and looked over at Rico.

"N-no!" Rico stuttered and he felt more blush come to his cheeks. He couldn't make the blush go away. Now it was really obvious.

"Aw! I find it adorable, is there a problem even if he liked her or not?" Private said, looking at Skipper.

"Ok guys I'm ba-" Victoria started to say, but was interrupted when a male penguin waddled in front of her, and smacking the tray out of Victoria's flippers, causing the drinks to spill all over her feathers and her outfit. The male stood there, and started to laugh, as he watched Victoria's reaction, tears burned her eyes, as she stood there, just feeling the soda run down her back, making an uncomfortable feeling.

Rico hopped out of the booth, grabbed the male penguin by the neck, and slammed his back into the wall. The male looked scared, and had a shocked look on his face, with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Pick. It. Up!" Rico growled, and was ready to throw a punch.

"Ok! Ok!" said the male penguin, picking up the glasses, and setting them on the bar where the cash register was, looked back at Rico, and quickly ran out of the café. Rico turned to Victoria, extended out a flipper and was ready to say something, but she quickly ran to the employee's locker room, with tears streaming down her eyes. Rico sat back at his booth, a frown on his face. He didn't like seeing her sad.

"She'll be fine Rico…" Skipper said, putting a flipper on Rico's shoulder, and smiling faintly. "You did good"

Rico looked back at the door she ran through, and frowned. He looked back at Skipper, and couldn't help but feel bad for Victoria. Marlene got the drinks for the penguins, and took their orders, which took up maybe about 30 minutes. Victoria came out of the employee's room, feathers dry, not sticky, a new clean outfit put on. She slowly waddled to the bar, sat down on a bar stool, and put her head between her flippers. Rico hopped out of the booth and sat beside Victoria on a different bar stool. He looked over at her, and still had a frown on his face. He put a flipper on her shoulder. She lifted up her head, and looked at Rico, she wiped the tears away, and faintly smiled trying to tell him that everything will be alright.


	2. How They Spent Halloween

The penguins were in their little igloo HQ thing, and they were discussing about Halloween since they were debating on whether they were going trick-or-treating or just going to the café and keep the girls company.

"Boys, let's go to the café and see if the girls can come trick-or-treating with us. They deserve a break from work" Skipper smiled.

"Yay!" The other three said, and smiled.

They slid over to the café and took a look at all the decorations. There were window stickers with spiders and bats on them, on the inside were fake bats hanging from the ceiling, cotton ripped up and hung from the ceiling to look like broken spider web. Fake spiders on the wall, along with fake blood on the walls. The employees all wore their costumes. Marlene was a witch, with a long pointy witch hat. Victoria was a vampire, with fake vampire teeth and a cape. The penguins waddled into the café and noticed Victoria come up to them.

"Hi! You guys hungry?" Victoria asked, and looked at the penguins. Marlene stood beside Victoria and smiled.

"No, we just came here to see if you guys wanted to come trick-or-treating with us" said Skipper, smiling.

"Awh, we have so many customers today, and the chef can't take orders and cook at the same time" Marlene said, a frown on her face.

"I'll stay here, Marlene you can go have a good time" Victoria smiled, and looked at Marlene.

"Are you sure? I can't leave you here alone" Marlene looked back at Victoria, and smiled faintly.

"You act as if someone's going to try and kill us" Victoria chuckled. "I can take care of the place, go on and have fun"

"You're going to stay here alone?" Skipper asked, with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" Victoria giggled, and looked at the content customers.

"I stay wit you" Rico said, looking at Victoria.

"No, I don't want you missing out on fun because of me" Victoria frowned.

"I stay" Rico said, and smiled.

"Alright Rico, we'll be back around 10:00pm it's 8:00 right now so it'll be 2 hours" Skipper said, looking at Rico.

"Okay!" Rico smiled.

The others left, leaving Rico and Victoria in charge of the café on their own. It can't be that hard.

"What we do?" asked Rico, looking at the customers.

"You can go sit down and draw at the bar tables if you want. Would you like anything to drink?" Victoria asked, and sat Rico at his seat, giving him a pencil and a notebook to draw in.

"Uhh fish sundae!" Rico said excitedly.

"Coming right up" Victoria said, and waddled behind the bar counter. Rico watched every move. She took off her cape, and fangs, setting them underneath the counter. She bent over, grabbing milk and the whipped cream from the mini fridge. She waddled into the kitchen, and got fish from the fish tank (They were live fish ._.) She grabbed two fish, and held them by their tails, gripping them with her beak as she used both flippers to carry out the vanilla ice cream from the freezer. She waddled back to the bar, and shoved the fish in the blender, drowning them in vanilla ice cream, and milk. She turned on the blender, watching the fish get mixed into the vanilla ice cream and milk smoothing it all out. She got out a cup, and poured it in. She put whipped cream on the top of it, waddled back into the kitchen, grabbed a cinnamon fish cracker, and set it on the side of the whipped cream. "Here ya' go!" She handed him the milkshake. (I just taught you all how to make fish milkshakes. You're welcome xD)

"Mmmm!" said Rico, taking a gulp of the milkshake, and noticed some whipped cream on his beak. Victoria giggled and licked off the whipped cream, light blush coming to her cheeks. Rico blushed madly, and sat there in his chair.

"I'm sorry" Victoria said, with an embarrassed laugh, and quickly waddled over to the new customers who had just came in. She showed them their seats, and got their drink orders. She waddled back to the bar, grabbing 3 glass cups and getting out the blender. She got some strawberries in one of them, and made a strawberry smoothie on one of the glasses. She made a chocolate chip banana smoothie for the other, and a cherry smoothie on the last one, and took the drinks to the table. They weren't ready for their order so Victoria went back to the bar, and started to wash out the blender bowls.

"Wow your drawing is amazing!" said Victoria, drying one of the blender bowls with a towel, and watched Rico draw at the same time.

"Thanks!" said Rico, looking down at his drawing of a fish. He looked back up at Victoria, and noticed she was drying the last blender bowl.

"Are you hungry at all?" Victoria asked, and looked around to see if any customers needed her.

"A widdo" said Rico, setting his drawing to the side, and he was handed a menu. As he flipped through the pictures, Victoria took the orders from other people. She gave the orders to the chef, through the kitchen window, and waddled back up to Rico.

"Sushi!" Rico said, and pointed to a picture of sushi. He had an idea, and thought about making it himself.

"Sushi? I haven't made that before…" Victoria said, and tried remembering what she was taught.

"I teach yo?" Rico said, and smiled.

"Huh? Sure!" Victoria said, and pulled out the things to make sushi, the crab, the rice, seaweed, salt, and mayonnaise. She had the little tray out in front of her and Rico, and she set the things beside the tray.

Rico took a piece of seaweed and spread it on the tray, grabbed a ball of rice, and put some salt on it, making it stay as a ball. He spread mayonnaise on the seaweed, put down some crab, the rice beside it, and rolled it up into a sushi form. He did the same to the others until he had made 6. He picked up one of the rolls, and pushed it in Victoria's beak. She chewed it, and swallowed it, her eyes grew wide.

"Woa! That tasted great" Victoria giggled, and smiled. She cleaned up the knife and the leftover crab, and threw away the scraps, putting the sushi rolls on a different plate so she could wash the tray. She served the customers their orders, and cleaned up the plates, put them away, and waddled back up to Rico. She looked at the time, it was 10:30pm. "It's late… Marlene and the others should be back soon"

The penguins came in through the doors, and walked up to the bar where Victoria and Rico were. Marlene walked behind the bar, and stood next to Victoria.

"Hey Victoria, do you mind watching over the café for a few more hours? I'm going to the penguins' igloo to go work on things" Marlene smiled.

"Sure Marlene…" Victoria said lowly, and looked over at the penguins. "What are you guys going to be doing?"

"We'll be watching some movies" Skipper said, and held up a few movies that they had gotten.

"Thank you Victoria!" Marlene smiled, and hugged Victoria tightly. She walked out of the café with the penguins, Rico stayed behind with Victoria again.

Slowly the café had cleared out, it seemed like forever. Victoria let the chef leave and go home to get ready for tomorrow. She looked at the clock, it was 3:00am. Where could Marlene be?


End file.
